Portable notebook-type computers using a built-in battery pack power source are generally well-known and have an advantage in being handy to carry about and freely used even in those places which are not accessible to the commercial power supply.
Such computers are compact in design for higher portability, so that their standard functions are inevitably more limited than those of desktop computers. Accordingly, such portable computers are generally provided with one or more connectors and ports for function expansion; usually on the rear face of its casing which supports a keyboard and a display unit. These computers are additionally furnished with new functions by connecting peripheral devices, such as a hard disk drive, mouse, printer, etc., to the connectors and ports.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a notebook-type portable computer 1 for use as a portable electronic device which is connected to an external expanding apparatus, commonly referred to as a “docking station.” The computer 1 includes a plastic casing 2 serving as an apparatus body. The casing 2 is in the form of a flat generally rectangular box having a bottom face 2a and a top face 2b, which extend generally parallel to each other, and a front face 2c, a rear face 2d, and side faces 2e and 2f, which are continuous with the bottom and top faces 2a and 2b. At least one such computer casing 2 further includes a tongue 2g projected from the front face 2c and having a bottom face 2h which may be continuous with the bottom face 2a of the casing 2, a top face 2i which extends generally parallel to the bottom face 2h, and a front face 2j that is spaced away from the casing front face 2c. The tongue 2g may include side surfaces 2k and 2l extending between the computer casing front surface 2c and the tongue front face 2j. Other surfaces of the casing 2, such as one of the side faces 2e; 2f may includes additional features, such as but not limited to a CD-ROM or DVD-ROM 3a and a main power switch 3b. 
Arranged on the top face 2b of the casing 2, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is a keyboard 7 which is used to input information and commands. A pair of display supporting portions 8a and 8b, left and right, are formed at the rear end portion of the top face 2b. A flat display unit 9 having a thickness t is connected to the display supporting portions 8a and 8b. The display unit 9 is rotated about a hinge axis h on a pair of legs 10a and 10b, left and right, which are pivotally mounted on the supporting portions 8a and 8b, respectively, by means of hinge devices as is generally well-known. Thus, the display unit 9 is supported on the casing 2 to be rotatable about the hinge axis h relative to the casing 2 between a closed position, in which a display screen surface 9a of the display unit 9 touches the top face 2b of the casing 2. The display unit 9 thereby covers the keyboard 7 for protecting both the keyboard 7 and display screen surface 9a of the display unit 9 with a hard shell backing portion 9b of the display unit 9. The display unit 9 alternately rotates into an open position in which the display unit 9 stands upright with the display screen surface 9a exposed at the back of the keyboard 7, as illustrated. Furthermore, a hard shell lip portion 9c of the display unit 9 surrounds the sensitive display screen 9d, the display screen 9d is slightly recessed below the hard shell lip portion 9c. 
FIG. 2 illustrates an input/output (I/O) connector or port 4 of the known portable computer being provided in the rear face 2d between interface apertures 4a and 4b on either side thereof. The I/O connector 4 includes a quantity of pins or pin receptors (shown) 4c are organized in a selected pattern. The pins or pin receptors 4c provided input/output (I/O) capability for communicating with various peripheral components that may provide such functions as for example but not limited to: a modem, a game port, audio output, a microphone input, serial connections, parallel connections, a video display output, USB (Universal Serial Bus) connection, a mouse connection; a keyboard connection, an external power supply connection. Alternatively, connection to these or other peripheral devices are provided by a separate and individual modem connector, a game port, audio speaker connectors, a microphone connector, two serial connectors, a parallel connector, a display unit connector, a USB connector, a mouse connector, a keyboard connector, and an external power supply connector, as are generally well-known in the art. A metallic terminal plate 5 is exposed on the rear face 2d and surrounds the I/O connector 4 and includes an open end of each of the apertures 4a and 4b. The apertures 4a and 4b each include a cylindrical aperture or a lengthwise slot (shown) or an aperture of another shape extending from the rear face 2d of the casing 2 toward the opposite front face 2c. 
In transporting the computer 1 peripheral devices must be removed from their corresponding connectors or ports, or alternatively the single I/O connector 4. In restoring the computer to its original state after using it elsewhere, any peripheral devices must be connected again via the I/O connector 4. In the case where a large number of peripheral devices are connected, therefore, the removal and connection require very troublesome operations.
To cope with this, there have recently been provided external expanding apparatuses or “docking stations” which are adapted to be interposed between a portable computer and a plurality of peripheral devices and relay signals transferred between the computer and the devices.
FIG. 3 illustrates one such docking station 13 having a plurality of connectors and ports connectable with the peripheral devices, external power supply connector, etc., and an expansion connector 15 is presented at a connector presentation surface 2l which is opposed to the rear face 2d of the computer casing 2. The expansion connector 15 is structured to engage the computer's I/O connector 4. The expansion connector 15 is mounted on a movable bracket 18 structured to engage apertures 4a and 4b on opposite sides of the I/O connector 4 as a prelude to the expansion connector 15 actually engaging the I/O connector 4. By example and without limitation, the bracket 18 includes a pair of guide pins or arms 18a and 18b that are positioned on opposite sides of the expansion connector 15 to engage apertures 4a and 4b on opposite sides of the I/O connector 4. The expansion connector 15 includes a quantity of pin receptors or pins (shown) a organized in a selected pattern to engage the pins or pin receptors 4c of the computer's I/O connector 4. The pins 15a of the expansion connector 15 are connected electrically to different ones of the connectors and ports that are connectable with the peripheral devices.
In known prior art docking station devices 13 the pair of guide pins or arms 18a and 18b positioned on opposite sides of the expansion connector 15 are extended forward of the expansion connector 15 and its pin receptors or pins (shown) 15a such that the guide arms 18a, 18b engage the apertures 4a and 4b on opposite sides of the I/O connector 4 before the expansion connector 15 and its pin receptors or pins 15a the I/O connector 4. Furthermore, the expansion connector 15 is typically loosely mounted on the bracket 18 with a little lateral play such that the expansion connector 15 is permitted to move relative to the bracket 18 and its pin receptors or pins (shown) 15a wiggle or “float” into final mating positions with the respective pin receptors (or pins) 4c of the I/O connector 4 after the guide arms 18a, 18b have established a nominal docking position. Thus, the guide arms 18a, 18b with the respective interface apertures 4a, 4b fine tunes the positioning of the pins (or pin receptors) 15a of the expansion connector 15 relative to the pin receptors (or pins) 4c of the computer's I/O connector 4 prior to final insertion.
The docking station 13 also includes a mounting platform 17 on which the computer 1 is removably mounted. The mounting platform 17 is, for example, adjacent connector presentation surface 2l, and includes a bearing surface 19 on which the bottom face 2a of the computer casing 2 is placed. The docking station apparatus 13 also includes bullet-nosed engaging pins 23a and 23b, which are provided on the bearing surface 19 adjacent to the connector presentation surface 2l. The bottom face 2a of the computer casing 2 includes a pair of locating holes 6a and 6b situated adjacent to the rear face 2d and the side faces 2e and 2f of the casing 2. The locating holes 6a, 6b each include a cylindrical aperture extending from the bottom face 2a toward the opposite top face 2b and sized to accept the bullet-nosed engaging pins 23a, 23b on the bearing surface 19 of the docking station 13. The locating holes 6a and 6b thus serve to locate the computer's I/O connector 4 relative to the expansion connector 15 on the presentation surface 2l of the docking station 13.
In connecting the computer-to the docking station 13, the tongue 2g of the computer casing 2 is fit into a mouth 25 of a mating receiver structure 27 adjacent to the bearing surface 19 opposite from and facing toward the connector presentation surface 2l. The computer casing 2 is rotated about the tongue 2g with the bottom surface 2a of the casing 2 guided toward the bearing surface 19. When the bottom surface 2a of the casing 2 is close to the bearing surface 19, the mating locating holes 6a and 6b in the bottom surface 2a of the casing 2 engage the locating pins 23a, 23b of the docking station 13, which positions the casing 2 relative to the docking station 13, and in particular positions the I/O connector 4 relative to the docking station's expansion connector 15.
Thereafter, the docking station's expansion connector 15 and the pair of guide pins or arms 18a, 18b on either side of the expansion connector 15 are moved together in the direction indicated by the arrow toward the rear face 2d of the computer 1 in a manner such that the pair of guide pins or arms 18a, 18b are fitted individually in the recesses of the respective interface apertures 4a, 4b by operation of a swingable operating lever 29. Such engagement of the guide arms 18a, 18b with the respective interface apertures 4a, 4b fine tunes the positioning of the pins (or pin receptors) 15a of the expansion connector 15 relative to the pin receptors (or pins) 4c of the computer's I/O connector 4. Continued operation of the operating lever 29 continues movement of the expansion connector 15 toward the computer's I/O connector 4, and engages the pins (or pin receptors) 15a with the pin receptors (or pins) 4c during final insertion.
As a result, the expansion connector 15 of the docking station 13 is connected to the computer's I/O connector 4. Additionally, the computer 1 cannot be removed from the docking station 13 because the guide pins or arms 18a, 18b engaging the interface apertures 4a, 4b conspire with the receiver structure 27 engaging the computer casing's tongue 2g, and the locating pins 23a and 23b engaging the mating locating holes 6a and 6b in the bottom surface 2a of the computer casing 2 to secure the computer 1 relative to the docking station's connector presentation surface 2l and the bearing surface 19, respectively.
In removing the computer from the docking station apparatus 13, the operating lever 29 is reversed to move the expansion connector 15 away from the computer rear surface 2d, whereby the expansion connector 15 is disconnected from the computer's I/O connector 4, and the guide pins or arms 18a, 18b are disengaged from the respective interface apertures 4a, 4b. The computer casing 2 can be rotated about the tongue 2g so that the bottom surface 2a of the casing 2 is disengaged from the bearing surface 19, and the computer 1 is disengaged from the docking station 13.
In the docking station apparatus 13 described above, the pins (or pin receptors) 15a of the expansion connector 15 are attached to a circuit board which is located within a casing 31 of the apparatus 13, and the expansion connector 15 is connected to the circuit board through a flexible wiring harness. The flexible wiring board is in turn connected through other flexible wiring harnesses to separate and individual modem connector, game port, audio speaker connectors, a microphone connector, two serial connectors, a parallel connector, a display unit connector, a USB connector, a mouse connector; a keyboard connector, and an external power supply connector, as are generally well-known in the art.
FIG. 4 illustrates an input/output (I/O) plate 33 of the docking station 13 where the flexible wiring harnesses of external devices may be connected to, for example, a mouse connector 35, a keyboard connector 37, a display unit connector 39, one or more serial connectors 41, a game port 43, a parallel connector 45, a serial connector 47, one or more USB connectors 49; a microphone connector 51, one or more speaker connectors 53, an external power supply connector 55, a modem connector 57, or a power switch 59.
However, known docking station apparatus are limited in their ability to provide the above expansion efficiently and reliably.
Furthermore, although external expanding apparatus or “docking stations” are generally well-known, all such known expanding apparatus for notebook-type portable computers are manufactured from formed and/or machined metal. While such metallic construction may provide security against even determined thieves, this security comes with a high cost, not just high financial cost, but also poor appearance, excessive weight, difficult installation, and difficult operation. Consequently, a large number of prospective customers are available for an improved docking station.